Protecting One Direction
by Mireille729
Summary: Mia Carter Addison is not your normal eighteen year old girl. She, as well as four of her closest friends, have been training at the CPP, or Celebrity Protection Program, since they were ten. When they graduate from their training school, they are all moved to London to protect none other than the boy-band One Direction from an assassin.


Chapter One

****Mia's P.O.V.****

"Agents Mia, Arianna, Carmen, Ellianah, and Christina come down to meet me in my office. Now." I rolled over in my bed and groaned. It was too early for a meeting; yet Evan was calling us down. One of my best friends Christina, who shared a dorm room with me and was one of the best agents in our grade, rolled over in her bed and mumbled, "Too. Early." I agreed with her, but I didn't want to get in trouble, so I got out of bed and yawned, rubbing my eyes. Christina just pulled her covers tighter and snuggled into her sheets; she wasn't much of a morning person.

"Mia! Chris! Let's go!" Carmen walked in and shouted, causing me to jump up and hit my head on the wall, and Chris to shoot out of bed and glare accusingly at Carmen. Carmen was already dressed, in simple black jeans and a white tee, with her dark brown hair collected in a high ponytail. Carmen simply looked back at Chris and said, "Let's go! We don't want to be late." I slid on a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and then followed Carmen out of our dorm to Evan's office.

Before I go any farther into the story, I should tell you this. Evan was our boss. We, meaning Arianna, Carmen, Christina, and I, all worked as spies and bodyguards for celebrities. We, as well as many others, worked for the CPP, or Celebrity Protection Program, and my friends and I had just passed our final exam. We had all started training at age ten, and just finished our schooling a couple weeks before I turned eighteen. Today was our first day out in the real world, and we were supposed to get our assignments, or the celebrities we were going to protect.

As Carmen and I walked down to Evan's office, I could hear Chris' loud heels clicking on the ground; she always wore high heels, even through training. We reached Evan's office and walked in, nervous but excited at the same time. After all five of us walked in, Evan turned to look at us and smiled. "Good morning girls." Chris huffed at that and rolled her eyes, but Evan ignored and turned to all of us, the smile gone. "Today, we got a particular case. A girlfriend of a guy in a boy-band tried to corner and kill them, one night after their concert. They barely got away alive, and that was only because someone came in before she could finish her business. She got away too, but that surprised no one. Her name is Rosalie. Rosalie Belle Addison." I stiffened, and Chris let out a low hiss, as the memories came rushing back. We had encountered Rosalie before; she was my twin sister.

Rosalie had once been good; we were perfect fighters together, always in sync and knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Then, something changed. In our eighth year of training (Our first being when we were ten), our older brother died, in an attack on the people he was protecting. Rosalie and my older brother Andrew were super close, and after his death, Rosalie wasn't ever the same. She started to change into someone else; someone different. At first it was little things, like zoning out during a conversation or having mood swings. As time progressed though, it got worse. She started ignoring us, being rude and mysterious; my mother was worried that she was going into a depression.

One night, a couple months after Andrew's death, there was an attack. Rosalie joined the attackers and they bombarded us, leaving many injured and some even dead, like my parents. What was worse about it was that Rosalie was the one who killed my parents, and I saw her do it. I still have nightmares of their faces, and Rosalie's smile as she shot our father and stabbed our mother. Later on during that same attack Chris had to fight against her. Rosalie overpowered her and left her unconscious, barely alive. Chris still has a scar on her right eyebrow, where Rosalie had slashed her knife and knocked her out. Chris' parents were also killed that night, by other attackers. I was afraid to see Rosalie again, to see my once-bestfriend and sister, the girl who murdered my parents.

After the attack was over, Rosalie left with the others, and became an assassin; she worked for anyone who paid well enough. She was deadly, being the best fighter in our school, and very handy with guns and knives. So overall, Rosalie was not our favorite person.

"Rosalie?" my voice, for once, was shaken and quiet. I never forgave my sister, or forgot what Rosalie looked like as she almost killed Chris and stepped over her body like it was nothing. It was the only thing I was afraid of: having to fight my sister.

"She was posing as Bella Robinson, an eighteen-year-old British college student at the University of London. She had blonde hair, probably a wig, but her regular brown eyes, no contacts used. She met her target in Starbucks, he fell for her and she pretended she had too. They started to date on February of this year, and last week, on June 27th, after their concert, she tried to kill them. She cornered them in their dressing room, and was about to shoot them when one of their bodyguards came in. She shot Liam in the leg and ran out before the guard could catch her. She fled town, but wrote a note to the boys, saying she would be back for them." Evan finished his story and turned to us.

"That's where you come in. The boys need protection, and you fit the bill. They're all around the ages of 18-21, and there's one for each of you." After he said that, Arianna stopped him.

"Wait, wait just a minute. These boys are British, between the ages of 18-21, and there's five of them?" She raised her eyebrows, looking excited and suspicious.

"Thanks for repeating everything he just said Ari, that was really helpful." Chris snorted, and I laughed along with her, until Arianna stopped me with a look. "Does the boy-band happen to be One Direction?" Evan looked at her, and slowly nodded his head. She and Ellianah squealed, then controlled themselves and stopped freaking out. I was excited too but tried not to show it; I thought the boys were cute and good singers, and very funny. Chris didn't really like them, but didn't hate them either.

"So, anyway," continued Evan, once we all stopped, "You will each be assigned to a boy, to protect and handle. When you go outside, you have to act like normal girls, and you need to have fake names, as to not draw attention to yourself. Since you can't just be with the boys without the paparazzi noticing, you will have to fake-date the boys, also so you won't attract any attention. It might look a little weird that you all start dating them at the same time, so one of you can start dating your partner first, and the rest of you will just be their friends." We nodded, taking in all of the information.

"For your names, we're going to use your middle name as your first. So Carmen, you'll be Daniella Martinez; Arianna, you'll be Grace Hunter. Ellianah, you will be Charlotte Haven; Chris, you'll be Nicole Parker. Mia, you'll be Carter Green, and you'll have to change your appearance, for your own safety." When I looked incredulously at him, he explained. "Rosalie will still be keeping an eye on the boys, and if she notices you, she'll be out for blood, and it will blow your cover. All of you girls will just have to change your names, but Mia, you should wear a wig or dye you hair, and wear contacts." I nodded, understanding.

Evan pulled out some files. "Here are the files of the boys assigned to you. Each girl has one guy in particular, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't make friends with the other ones too. You are allowed to tell the boys your real names and that sort of stuff, but be careful. Don't say anything about the plan, unless you're completely sure you're alone." Evan handed us the files. "Read the files on the plane, go and pack now. Remember, if you need any help, just call. I'll be calling to check up on you every once in a while, to tell you the latest news on Rosalie." We nodded one last time, and then walked back to our dorms to pack.

"MIA! Help!" I ran towards the voice, gun in hand, worried about what I was going to find. _Attackers? Rosalie? Terrorists?_ Instead, I found Ellianah sitting on her over-flowing suitcase, trying to close it shut. I stuck my gun in its holder and smiled at her as she wiggled around, trying to get the suitcase to zip up.

"Elle, you don't need that many clothes! We can always buy new ones when we get to London, okay?" She huffed at me. "No! These are my favorite clothes! Please just help me zip it all the way up!" She gave her best puppy-dog eyes at me, and I gave in. "Fine." We struggled for five minutes, before closing it up and carrying it down to the main hall. Carmen's bags and mine were already down there, along with Christina's two red suitcases. "One is probably filled with shoes." I whispered to Ellianah, and we laughed.

"Alright girls, the flight is nine hours, so you'll have plenty of time to read up on your files. Carmen, call me when you get to the boys flat in London. And a note, you should get into the habit of calling each other by your fake-names, wherever you are, so you have less of a chance to mess up outside." We agreed and each gave Evan a tight hug, before boarding the jet and taking our seats. I put on my headphones and grabbed my file out of my bag.

Your boy: Liam James Payne

Birthday: August 29th 1993

Height: 5"11

Oh boy. Why would they think it was a good idea to put Liam with his ex-girlfriend/killer's twin sister? He's never going to want to trust me, much less look at me. The list went on and on, describing his fear of spoons, and how he was the father of the group, always being responsible. I read the whole file a couple times, trying to remember everything.

*****Arianna's P.O.V.*****

My sister had freaked out when she heard whom I was protecting. My sister, Aurora, was obsessed with One Direction, and Harry Styles in particular. Who, in fact, was the one I was protecting.

***Flashback

"Oh my god. Ari, if you don't get me his autograph, I swear to god I'll-"

"Don't swear Rora. That's not very nice." I replied, packing my clothes into a large blue suitcase. She grabbed my arm and turned me to look at her, with surprising strength. She was the youngest in her year seven class, being just barely fifteen and a half, but she was there for a reason. She was extremely smart, and a very good fighter. Her long red hair lay on her shoulders, freshly curled and dried, and her eyes were widened as she said, "Please just get me his autograph. Cammie, that's all I ask." I smiled and tussled her hair. "Of course kiddo." I started to walk to the door; saying sarcastically, "I mean, I thought you would want me to stay safe and be good and all that-" I was interrupted as Aurora ran over and crushed me in a hug. She mumbled softly, "That too."

***End of Flashback

As the jet made its' way down to London land, I looked over my file again.

Your boy: Harry Edward Styles

Birthday: February 1st 1994

I stared at the page, wanting to know everything about him. I mean, if I was going to be his fake-girlfriend, I might as well play the part correctly. I already knew most of the facts, thanks to my obsessive sister, who memorized every fact about Harry Edward Styles on the planet.

"Agents, we have touched down to land. Welcome to London." I smiled to myself and got up, stretching my sore limbs and grabbing my bags. Together, we walked out of the jet and into the airport, ready to meet our boys. In the airport, there were a group of bodyguards that we were told to follow. We went with them, after grabbing our bags, to the limo waiting for us and stepped inside. One of the bodyguards explained, "The boys are at their flat, we are going there now."

After a short twenty-minute ride, we got out and walked up the driveway to a big mansion-like house, with a big red door. The bodyguards unlocked the door and we went inside. The first hallway opened up into a big living room, through which you could see the beginning of a kitchen and a dining room. In the left corner of the living room, there was a set of stairs, probably leading to the bedrooms.

"Is someone there? Oh, 'ello loves!" Louis came out from the kitchen, wearing a striped shirt and a smile on his face. We all said hello back, sort of nervous. He quickly made that disappear by hugging each of us in turn, and then calling the boys down to come meet us. After a couple of minutes, Harry came jogging in, followed by Zayn and Niall; they all said hello and gave us hugs, like Louis. Finally, Liam came limping in on his crutches, not fully healed from the shot Rosalie gave him. He said hi, looking nervous and stressed out, almost like he was afraid to trust us. I could understand that; his girlfriend had just tried to kill him. He stared at Mia for the longest time, looking shaken and shocked. Mia and Rosalie did look alike, they had the same brown hair and eyes, but Rosalie was always tanner and more freckles, while Mia was a lighter skin tone and had flawless skin.

"So, I think we should talk about what the plan for us is." I began, twirling my brown/blonde hair in my hand and trying not to sound bossy. Louis nodded and skipped to the dinner table, where the boys sat and the girls stood around them with their files out and on the table. I started the discussion.

"So, hi. My name is Arianna Grace Hunter, but my fake name is just Grace Hunter. I'm eighteen years old, I have a sister named Aurora Ann Hunter, but we'll refer to her as Ann Hunter, who is obsessed with you guys, by the way." The boys laughed at that. "I love dogs and the color blue. I am a third degree black belt in both karate and jujitsu, and my specialty is the bow and arrow. It sounds old fashioned, I know, but I've been training with it since I was eight." The boys looked impressed. "We were all assigned boys, mine being Harry." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, waving his hand and saying, "Hello Grace!" I waved back, and then looked towards the girls. "Who wants to go next?" Ellianah raised her hand and waved to the boys.

"Hi guys! I'm Ellianah Charlotte Haven, my fake-name is Charlotte Haven, I'm seventeen and a half, making me the baby of this group." She frowned, and then smiled again all most right away, making everyone laugh. "I love nice people and the color orange, and I'm said to be really funny." She shook her blonde hair out of her eyes and grinned. "I'm also a third degree black belt in karate, and my specialty is guns." She smiled shyly; it was really hard to believe Elle could be capable of killing someone, but when you see her in action, you'd change your mind. "Oh, and my partner in crime is…" She paused for effect. "Zayn!" Zayn cheered and hugged her; she blushed and hugged him back tightly.

Christina spoke up next. "Hey guys, I'm Christina Nicole Parker, but you have to call me Nicole Parker. I'm nineteen, and the oldest out of our group. I am very handy with knives and hand-to-hand combat, as well as guns. I'm a third degree black belt in jujitsu and karate, and I like the color black. If you can't already tell, I'm a bit of a tomboy, but I do still like puppies and getting my nails done." She smiled slightly. "My boy to protect is Louis." He yelled, "YAY!" and ran over to plop himself down on her lap. "My god, Louis! What do you eat everyday?" She gasped, her legs sticking out under Louis' big butt. Louis yelled, "CARROTS!"

After everyone stopped laughing, Carmen started to speak. "Hello everybody, I'm Carmen Daniella Martinez, which means my fake-name is Daniella Martinez. I am age eighteen and a half, if that counts, and I have no sisters or brothers. My favorite color is also black, and I'm also a bit of a tomboy. and my specialty is knives and hand-to-hand combat, as well as being a triple black belt in karate and jujitsu. I will put everybody before myself to protect them, and would never betray anyone. My boy is Niall." She smiled at him and he hugged her, saying, "Hi Daniella!"

The last person was Mia. She sighed and began her story. "Sorry guys, my story's a little bit more complicated. See, Liam's girlfriend Bella-" I saw Liam flinch at this and Mia bit her lip before continuing, "Her real name is Rosalie Isabel Addison, and I'm her sister. We're twins actually, identical, but we're total opposites. I would never betray anyone, no matter what the cost, but she-" Mia's eyes held back tears. "She would. She was once good, like us, but when our older brother Andrew died during a mission, Rosalie changed. She turned towards evil, and became an assassin. She only does it for money; she really doesn't have anything against you. But she's evil now, there's no changing someone once you get that far." Mia sighed, and then continued her story.

"Anyway, in order to protect myself and you, my name will be not Mia Carter Addison, but Carter Green, and I'll have to change my appearance when we go outside, just for protection." The boys nodded in understanding and smiled. "But anyway, I like the color purple and I absolutely love Disney movies. I don't have any third degree belts in anything, but I'm a black belt in karate and I'm excellent at boxing and kickboxing, plus I am experienced with knives and guns. The boy I'm protecting is Liam, if you haven't already figured that out." She smiled at Liam, and he tried to smile back.

"So, Evan, our boss, said we shouldn't all start dating at once; we should pick the first couple." Mia looked around at the boys; no one spoke until Harry grinned. "I'll do it. I have to date Arianna- I mean Grace?" I blushed, and he took it as a yes. "Well, Grace. We're going to have to go on a date soon. And I'm guessing the rest of you guys will be her friends, that become our friends?" Carmen nodded, and then swore. "Language!" shouted Louis, and I laughed.

"Sorry Louis, I just remembered I have to call Evan. I'll be right back." She started to walk out when Mia stopped her. "I'll do it, you get the rooms set up." Mia then walked outside, to the balcony, dialing Evan's number. Liam looked towards Carmen. "So, where are your bags?" Just as he said it, the bodyguards came back into the flat with our suitcases. "There's your answer." Carmen said, chuckling slightly. We grabbed our stuff and the boys led us to our separate rooms. There were three rooms, two with two beds and one with just one. Mia shared a room with Chris, and I had to share one with Ellianah, though Harry said, "You can always sleep with me, if you want." I had blushed again, but coolly replied, "We'll see." Carmen had her own room, her being the leader, sort of, of the operation. I followed Ellianah into our new room and started to unpack.

*****Mia's P.O.V.*****

After calling Evan and telling him we landed safely, I walked into my new room. I unpacked all my weapons and clothes, and then shut my eyes for a second and lay on my new bed, taking a deep breath. I had hoped Liam would be okay, but he was still nervous and definitely not yet over the incident. I knew he would take a while to trust me, seeing that Rosalie was my twin sister. I didn't want that though, I wanted everyone to trust everyone, one hundred percent. Deciding I wanted to do something about it, I got up and walked to Liam's room. I knocked on the door softly; it was almost midnight and maybe he was turning in, but when he opened it he was still dressed normally.

"Hi Liam." I was unusually shy, and he looked somewhat uncomfortable. He looked into my eyes, but quickly looked away again. "You have the same eyes." He mumbled, and I looked down. 'That's what my mom always said. She said that our appearance was the only thing we ever had in common. Only after her death did I see that what she said was the truth." He looked back up, surprised.

"She betrayed all of us. She killed our parents, and almost killed Chris. She left with the enemies and didn't even say goodbye." My voice was uneven, and I tried not to show it. You can't show weakness in front of the people you were protecting. It scares them. "She is nothing like me." I spit the last words out with venom and dislike, hating everything she had become. Seeing Liam's expression, I softened my voice. "And I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into all of this. It's not fair to you or the rest of the boys." Liam nodded his head, listening but not answering.

"So, I just came to say that I know I might, sometimes, remind you of… of her. But we are very different people. She isn't who she said she was, and I will do everything in my power to protect you and everyone else as well." I smiled at Liam, who sighed, as if letting everything go, and then smiled back and gave me a hug. I smiled into his chest, glad that he could finally trust me like the others could. I said goodnight to him and walked back to my room, collapsing on my bed and letting out a deep sigh.

"Goodnight Chris." I whispered into the darkness, and after a minute, I heard her whisper back, "Goodnight Mia. See you in the morning." I shut my eyes and let sleep take me.


End file.
